A connectivity model (CM) of a distribution grid can specify how the assets and customers of the grid are interconnected downstream of a distribution substation. However, out-of-date CMs, due to deteriorating accuracy, can create problems with respect to repairs and restoration efforts following faults and outages. Such problems can be caused by errors in a CM such as, for example, an identification of which transformer is connected to which branch of the feeder (lateral), which transformer is powered by which phase, which customer is powered by which distribution transformer, etc.
Existing techniques to rectify CMs include power line communication (PLC), which is capital intensive and for which the signal may not propagate across assets or over long distances. Also, existing techniques additionally include field inspections, wherein human workers physically visit assets and installations to inspect and update the CM. However, field inspections can be time-intensive and expensive.